


Papyrus and Frisk

by 46hasu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Awkwardness, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Found Family, Gen, Inspired by Lilo & Stitch, No proof reading we die like mne, Nongraphic violence, Platonic Relationships, Reunions, Unethical Experimentation, platonic 'i love yous'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/46hasu/pseuds/46hasu
Summary: After the sudden loss of their father, Sans and Papyrus adopt an unusual looking monster who is actually a notorious experiment meant for destruction. Maybe with a lot of love and understanding, the brothers can teach them about family.
Relationships: Chara & Asriel Dreemurr, Frisk & Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1





	Papyrus and Frisk

**Author's Note:**

> A little warning, most of this work may not agree with the majority of fandom's interpretation of characters because I took a lot of liberties.   
> Also, the plot is heavily based off on Disney's Lilo and Stitch.

Sans scowled at the locked door. He liked to think of himself as a patient guy. Lenient even.

“ _Please_ open the door?” he asked again for the nth time in the last hour.

Stubborn silence. Looks like today will be an exception.

“Papyrus!” Sans shouted. “This is not funny. Asgore will be here any moment and you know what will happen if you-”

“Leave me alone to die,” a voice finally answered back.

Sans let out a frustrated groan while walking up to the window. “Open the door. _Now_.”

More silence.

With a sigh, he opened the miraculously unlocked window and leaned in to see his little brother lying face down in the living room floor. “You are so going to have a bad time when I get in there.”

Grabbing the window frames, he attempted to push himself inside. Maybe if he angled his body to the side he can fit.

Sans heard a click of the TV turning on and turned to see Papyrus increasing the volume of whatever program was on. When the volume wouldn’t go any higher, Papyrus threw himself back on the floor facedown. Sans scowled again. “You can’t ignore me by just turning up the volume.”

Another push against the frame. Why was it so hard to break into his own home?

“Once I get you,” Sans shouted over the TV. “You are so gonna be dusted.”

Papyrus continued to ignore Sans as he struggled to climb through the window. “Your dust can be the sugar for the tea I am going to serve. But instead of making the tea sweet, it will be so salty. And Asgore would be like ‘Why is the tea so bitter?’And I will say its because its how my brother decided go out as I dusted him for being a brat. Bitter and salty and-”

“Sans,” a low voice interrupted his screaming. “Is everything alright?”

Oh no.

Sans immediately scrambled out of the window and turned to see the king of the monsters himself standing at the doorstep staring at him. Well, if Asgore was expecting anything it probably wasn’t seeing a skeleton attempting to break into his own house through the window while screaming at his brother.

“Mr. Dremmurr,” Sans smiled hoping that he wasn’t sweating too much. “I hope the trip here was good.”

It must have taken Asgore a while to collect his thoughts after witnessing that disaster. “Uh, yes. And please, call me Asgore.”

“Well, Asgore,” Sans let out a chuckle to hide his nervousness. “I must admit you _goat_ us in an unusual situation. Things are usually better than this.”

Asgore laughed at what Sans hoped was the pun even if it wasn’t his best.

“May I come in?” Asgore asked gesturing at the door. “Or should we have our discussion elsewhere?”

“Oh, of course,” Sans stood straighter. “Please just wait a moment.”

He sprinted to the back of the house and took a shortcut to his room. There weren’t a lot of opportunities for him to perfect this specific short cut so he ended up tripping over his own dirty laundry the minute he was in his room. He quickly pushed himself up and ran down stairs. Papyrus let out a surprised scream from seeing his brother run into the living room. Sans picked him up from the floor and threw him onto the couch with the remote.

“Turn it off,” he hissed and made another dash to the front door.

He roughly pushed away the chair that barred the door from opening and quickly undid the locks. On any other day, he would be impressed at his brother’s steadfast lock but today it only tested his already narrowing patience.

He opened the door while trying to control his breathing and smiled at Asgore. “Would you like some tea? We goat your favorite brand.”

As soon as he said that, Sans winced. Two of the same puns in one day. He really must be losing his good humor.

Asgore was looking at him with the same shocked expression before he stepped into the house and made his way towards the kitchen. Papyrus had finally turned off the television and was sitting on the couch with his arms crossed. Sans motioned at him to behave before following Asgore to the kitchen.

“Do you usually leave Payprus home alone?” Asgore asked in what appeared to be a nonchalant tone. But Sans picked up on the concerned edge of the question and quickly shook his head.

“No! Of course not,” he said. “Except for today, I had to go down to the shop real for some-”

He was interrupted by the whistle from the stove. He forgot he left water to boil for the tea. With a dash across the room, he quickly turned off the stove and remove the tea pot to the counter.

“Golden flower tea, right?” Sans nervously asked while scanning the cupboards for a clean mug.

“Do you usually leave the stove on when you leave?” Asgore ignored his question with concern clear in his voice now. “It may be magic but it could still cause a devastating damage.”

“It was just for tea,” Sans hurriedly explained. “I don’t leave it on all the time.”

He threw a tea bag in the cleanest mug he can find and poured the water over it. “Might want to be careful with that, just in case.”

Asgore was frowning at the dirty dishes piled in the sink before glancing at the tea. “I’ll wait for it to… cool down first.”

Papyrus was standing in the kitchen door now glancing back and forth between Asgore and Sans.

“Bro,” Sans smiled. “Why don’t you talk to Asgore about school?”

“Yes,” Asgore agreed. “And tell me child, how are you?”

Papyrus looked at Asgore uncertainly. “My brother does a very good job looking after me. He walks me to school every day and picks me up when school ends. At home, he gives me a healthy meal and helps me with my homework.”

Good. Papyrus remembered what to say after all.

“At night, we both make dinner together and clean up.”

Sans nervously glanced at the pile of plates in the sink along with the overflowing trash can. Maybe it was a bit of a stretch to have Papyrus tell Asgore that.

“After dinner, he helps me study for subjects I find difficult.” Papyrus continued as rehearsed. “He reads off questions and I answer them. If I get any questions wrong, I get disciplined.”

Wait.

“Disciplined?” Asgore asked. “How?”

Papyrus wasn’t supposed to say disciplined.

“With his slippers,” Papyrus answered, ignoring Sans’ waves for him _to stop talking_. “And sometimes he even throws me across the room.”

“Okay!” he jumped in front of Asgore. “I think I gave you too much cinnabuns.”

Sans quickly motioned Papyrus to the living room. “Why don’t you watch some TV?”

Papyrus, thankfully didn’t say anything and left the room.

“Uh,” Sans attempted to lighten the heavy tension with a chuckle. “Your tea should have cooled down now.”

“Please, take a seat,” Asgore motioned to the spare chair. “I think we can have the talk now.”

Sans begrudgingly sat down across Asgore and waited.

“I fear I may have been too late to have this talk now that I see your…” he trailed off, glancing at the surrounding mess. “Living conditions.”

“I know it’s a little messy right now,” Sans said, unable to hold an eye contact. “But we’re starting to settle now, so I can start cleaning right away.”

“Sans,” Asgore interrupted. “That is not what I meant.”

Sans let out a sigh he’s been holding. “I know.”

“With your father’s recent passing,” Asgore continued with a heavy tone. “My former wife has some concerns, you see. You are barely an adult yourself, Sans, expecting you to raise Papyrus alone is too much to expect. Now with the war on the surface ending, us monsters can finally leave the Underground. With that preparation happening, the monsters of Snowdin will be too busy to lend a hand to you and your brother. Which is why Toriel and I believe that Papyrus would be better off living with us while you focus on your career.”

“But,” Sans interrupted. “Father has – _had_ enough gold in his savings. That is more than enough to support us now that he is gone.”

Sans hoped Asgore hasn’t noticed the little mistake.

“And with my jobs added on we won’t be in any financial troubles.” He continued. “Even if the town of Snowdin is busy now to prepare for the surface, I can continue to support the both of us.”

“I am aware of your financial status, so that is of no concern,” Asgore said. “But if you need any help concerning gold, my family would be more than happy to help you.”

“I know,” Sans admitted.

“The main concern here is about Papyrus,” Asgore continued. “And whether you would be able to raise him alone.”

“I can,” Sans spoke. That he was confident about. Sort of. A little.

Well, maybe not a lot but the thought of leaving his brother left a bitter feeling. Leaving him to a family, even ones that are as nice as the Dreemurrs, would make Papyrus feel abandoned.

“And the issue with your HP,” Asgore said. “I know that it is a sensitive topic but it should be discussed if you think you are capable of raising your brother.”

“I know I can do it.”

Asgore seemed to hesitate until finally nodding in agreement. “All right, I’ll trust your decision.”

He stood from his seat, ignoring the tea, and made his way to the front door. Sans awkwardly opened the door for Asgore and before he could say good bye Asgore spoke.

“I will visit from time to time, to see how you’re both doing,” Asgore said. “And if you change your mind, call me.”

Sans nodded and said goodbyes. When Asgore was out of sight, he turned to see his brother sitting on the couch. Papyrus looked ready to jump out the window from the way Sans was looking at him.

“I said you were going to have a bad time for today,” Sans scowled. “I’ll give you five seconds.”

Papyrus didn’t waste time to jump off the couch and find a safe place to hide, while Sans slowly counted to five out loud.

They mumbled out a curse that they learned from one of the guards when they stumbled over another tree branch. Mt. Ebott certainly was a challenging to trek at this speed. They would slow down if they could but the people chasing them made the option difficult to consider. Well if they can’t continue to run around in these conditions, the best option is to hide.

They caught a sight of a fallen tree in their sights. Perfect.

A quick scan of their surroundings proved that they were safe but they cautiously approached the dead oak tree anyway. The log was beginning to rot but the trunk provided a sturdy protection. And to add on to their luck, there was a shallow cave that would protect them from being seen even with their traitorous bright blue sweater.

They quickly dropped to their knees and crawled in making sure to cover their sweater the most of all. Perhaps it was a mistake to steal this sweater of this bright color. Too late to go back on the decision now.

With a slow inhale and exhale their breathing became more controlled and they forced themself to lie still on the dirt. Immediately the footsteps approached.

They forced themself to stay still as the footsteps stopped near the fallen tree. The gruff voices didn’t belong to any of the security members they knew from the lab. Perhaps whoever was in charge decided to send in the soldiers from the field. They were more likely to track them down compared to the lanky guards.

The pursuers argued and yelled commands for what seemed to be an eternity before finally leaving the fallen tree. Their footsteps were slowly replaced by the sounds of the wilderness of the mountain until it completely disappeared. Even so they lied still as their muscles started to strain.

It wasn’t until the hours passed did they finally muster the courage to climb out of the dead oak and leave it behind to ascend higher. There were no signs of the soldiers or the security in the near surroundings but they still forced themself to take slow and quiet steps. It was tempting to continue running far away as possible but that would only draw attention.

Their main concern at the moment should be finding shelter before the sun sets. Who knows what sort of accidents could occur to them.

Just as the thought enters their mind the ground shifts beneath them and they slip. They desperately throw their arms out to find balance but the weak soil already gave away. They quickly covered their head and shut their eyes from instinct as they tumbled down into the mountain.

They crashed into the ground and felt the air leave their lungs from the impact. Despite their efforts to minimize the fall damage, pain shot through their head like lightning as they attempted to sit up.

“…over there,” a voice whispered.

Another effort to push themself up was equally futile and painful.

“Oh, poor thing,” they heard another voice whisper and approach them.

Panic shot through them as they grit their teeth and attempted to get up again.

“Check their HP. Quickly!” they heard the first one speak again.

They attempted to twist their body to face them but only saw spots dancing around their eyesight.

“Stay still,” A hand gently lowered them to the ground. “Don’t make your wounds worse.”

They opened their mouth in an attempt to speak. “Let-.”

Another wave of pain washed over them before they could finish their sentence. They let out a hiss of pain as their vision started to grow darker.

“Don’t worry,” the voice whispered to them as their consciousness slipped. “We’ll get help.

The second voice let out a surprised squeak. “I… can’t find their soul!”

That was the last thing they heard before the darkness enveloped them.

If it wasn’t so painful, they would have laughed at their situation. Perhaps they were too idealistic after all.

Chara probably was the unluckiest human in the world. Their job doesn’t pay on hour, their apartment rent was late again, and now they are forced to do work that wasn’t listed in the job description. But it was better than being drafted. Or at least that is what they told themself until they looked down at the yawning hole.

Maybe being drafted was better than this idiotic job that doesn’t even cover their health insurance.

They secured the rope again and slowly descended to the Underground.

At least they weren’t falling at the speed that threatened to break their bones like last time. In fact, it was quite a leisurely descent that left their mind to wander.

Where could DT-7 go in the Underground? If Chara was lucky, which they weren’t, it will go to areas that didn’t have too many monsters. A human child looking being would draw a lot of attention especially if it had no Soul. And if that abomination had any of that claimed intellect, it wouldn’t draw attention to itself. Unless it found murder and destruction to be a gleeful activity that overrides any form of safety.

Either way, Chara should start with the smaller towns since they were on strict orders to be not seen.

Chara’s thoughts were abruptly stopped when they lost their grip and was sent hurling down to the ground. Instinct led them to grip their rope tightly with both hands as they shut their eyes to prepare for the pain.

They felt a sudden yank as the safety rope finally stopped their fall and left them dangling. Chara let out a sigh of relief and opened their eyes to see how far they dropped. Looks like they weren’t completely out of luck after all.

“Uhm, howdy,” a voice interrupted their silent celebration. “Are you alright? Because you nearly fell on my petunias.”

Well, so much for luck. Still dangling on their rope, they twisted backwards to see the monster talking to them.

“I don’t mean to make assumptions,” the monster continued. “But you sort of took the wrong entryway if you wanted to see the Ambassador. You are supposed to go North of the mountain-”

Whatever direction the monster was about to give died out when he saw Chara’s face. His eyes widen at realization and he nearly dropped his watering can. Chare felt the pit in their stomach grow as they recognized the monster. They really had no luck.

Finally, the monster spoke up after fumbling with their water can. “Chara? Is that really you?”

“Hey, Asriel,” Chara said with a wince. “Been years since I last saw you.”

Asriel’s face broke into an excited grin. “Chara! You promised you would write.”

“Been meaning to.” Chara said, fumbling to untie themself from the safety gear. “Postage to the Underground is expensive though.”

Asriel helped Chara over the flowers while yammering on about the letter that Chara never sent.

“Was pretty upset I never received a letter,” Asriel said as he put the watering can down. “I think Mom and Dad were too even though they wouldn’t show it.”

Guilt hit their stomach as they attempted to laugh. “Well, I am sure you three were far too busy for a measly letter from me.”

“We would have made some time for fifty letters,” Asriel said. “We also meant to write but you never gave us your address on the Surface.”

Guilt hit them again as they attempted to shrug off the not-so-subtle hint for their address. “Moved around a lot. The war didn’t provide a whole lot of stability.”

Asriel’s smile faltered for a second at the mention of the war. “Would you like some tea? I know I am not as good as Dad but I got better.”

Chara hesitated at the offer. “Are they here?”

“Well,” Asriel’s smile fell. “Dad is in Snowdin on a business. He’ll be back in the afternoon.”

“And Toriel?”

He looked away from Chara and mumbled, “She doesn’t live here anymore. Mom decided it would be better if she lives in the Ruins.”

“Oh.” Chara did hear that the Queen has taken the position of the Ambassador but they didn’t think that she would leave New Home.

“Yeah,” Asriel said. “She and Dad haven’t been getting along so well the past several years. One day she decided she had enough and left. I visit her whenever I want but New Home hasn’t been the same.”

They said nothing to respond. Chara didn’t think it was possible for the two lovey-dovey couples to break up just like that.

“Never mind all that though,” Asriel perked up. “I want to hear what you have been doing over a nice cup of tea.”

Chara hesitated again. They had strict orders to not to be seen by monsters in the Underground during the job. But Asriel can be trusted. “Tea sounds good.”

New Home was pretty much everything that Chara remembered about the place. But Asriel wasn’t exaggerating when he said it wasn’t the same. The colors of the once lively place seemed toned down and the warm lived in feeling was gone.

Chara took a sip of their tea while Asriel went through the pantry muttering about where all the candies have gone. The tea wasn’t much compared to Asgore’s but the warmth managed to relax Chara as they took another sip.

“Found it!” Asriel victoriously waved the chocolate bar as he walked towards his chair. “I don’t know if you still like it but it’s the only snack we have for tea.”

Before Asriel even finished speaking, Chara had already snatched the chocolate bar from his hands and was tearing away the wrappers. It has been so long since they had some chocolate.

“Should have dropped in sooner if I knew you would have given me free chocolate,” Chara said between bites. They offered half to Asriel but he politely refused with an odd expression.

“Do you not have chocolates on the Surface?” Asriel asked.

“There are chocolates,” Chara answered. “But sugar rations are a pain. And the ones I can afford with my paycheck are too bitter for my taste.”

Asriel stared at Chara as if they grew another head.

“You said Asgore would be here around the afternoon?” Chara asked crumpling up the wrappers.

“That is what he said.” Asriel said. “He could be late though.”

Before Chara could debate about it any longer they blurted out, “Good because I have a favor to ask you.”

Before Asriel could speak they quickly explained their job assigned in the Underground as well as the strict orders given.

“I just need you to help me find DT-7,” Chara continued. “You can ask monsters if they have seen it so I won’t blow my cover here.”

“What will happen if monsters find out you’re here?” Asriel asked. “You can just ask Mom to help you take care of the formalities of staying in the Underground while you look for your machine.”

“I would if I could.” Chara said. “DT-7 is this artificial life that whole bunch of nerds with a Ph.D. made with like leftover human corpses or something. They were built to eliminate the enemy as a way for us to win this war. Now they are probably just walking around in the Underground. The very same place where the two countries at war and your parents decided to be a neutral zone. If anyone finds out that the dangerous weapon used in the war was wandering around here that neutrality will be gone and worst-case scenario, the war could start all over again. So, the higher-ups are trying to keep this whole debacle under wraps. Going to your parents for help is a big no.”

“Wait,” Asriel interrupted Chara panic lacing over his words. “DT-7 is a murder robot? And it’s just wandering around here in the Underground and you’re the one sent to destroy it?”

“I mean, technically DT-7 isn’t a robot,” Chara explained, smirking at the memory of those nerds going on a lecture about how their newest creation wasn’t a robot every time someone (mostly Chara) would call it a robot. “I think it’s a clone of whole bunch of soldiers with a lot of Determination injected into its body to make it more durable than an average human’s body. Because of its artificial creation, it doesn’t have a human or a monster soul.”

Oh, if those nerds heard Chara explaining DT-7 in such a blasé manner with an oversimplified summary of their creation, they would be rolling in their graves right now. They half expected the number of them to appear in the room as ghost and go _no Chara, it was actually a genetically modified being with ample amounts of Determination built specifically for blah-blah-blah._

Chara would never admit it out loud but they missed those nerds.

“And they sent you to destroy this highly dangerous, war mongering weapon,” Asriel said deadpan. “And you are asking me for help but not Mom and Dad.

“Well, believe it or not, I was actually the second choice,” Chara said. “The choice was this guy several ranks above me. He was in charge of the security of DT-7 but it escaped it killed most of its creators and guards. He managed to keep his job after that incident and was nearly elected in my place to go to the Underground to eliminate DT-7. But turns out he was too emotional when it came to matters involving DT-7 after his failure. The level of possible damage he would create to destroy DT-7 was too much. So, they chose me to do the job with a considerate raise.

“And,” Chara said. “I trust you to not to rat me out to my higher ups and to help me with this job.”

It was true. There was no one that Chara trusted more than Asriel even if they ghosted him for fifteen years.

“They sent you alone?” Asriel asked. “You’re a soldier?”

“Well,” Chara fumbled. “I am actually a security guard at the lab’s facilities. But a really good one! And I was elected for this job because I was the only one out of the whole facility that has actually been in the Underground. I was meant to have a more experienced partner but a high-ranking general going missing would be noticeable in public eye, so they only sent me.”

“But you were only eleven when you fell,” Asriel said. “It has been fifteen years.”

“I know,” Chara said. “But some outdated experience is better than no experience. So, uh, what’d oyou say buddy? Help an old pal out?”

Asriel let out an exasperated sigh. “You have been here for only an hour and you already got a crazy scheme involving me.”

Chara laughed. “Just like old times.”

“I’ll do it,” Asriel said. “I’ll help you on two conditions.”

“Say it.”

“First is you must do exactly as I say,” Asriel said. “That means no going behind my back to do things on your own.”

“Deal.”

“Second is if a monster gets dusted by that thing, no matter who it is,” Asriel continued. “We will immediately ask my parents for help and dispatch the Royal Guards to take care of DT-7.”

Chara thought about that condition. On one hand, their higher-ups were clear that no one in the Underground finds out about DT-7 and Chara. But on the other hand, it wasn’t really fair to withhold infornmation of a threat against a whole race especially if they were the ones who would suffer from the consequences. Chara studied Asriel carefully thinking of their options. Asriel already knew about DT-7 so they already started out this job by disobeying direct orders.

“Deal,” Chara agreed. “Where should we start searching?”

**Author's Note:**

> Next few chapters won't have much of Chara and Asriel but it will have plenty of the brothers and Frisk


End file.
